Traditionally, audience measurement entities have measured audience engagement levels for media based on registered panel members. That is, an audience measurement entity (AME) enrolls people who consent to being monitored into a panel. The AME then monitors those panel members to determine media (e.g., television programs, radio programs, movies, DVDs, advertisements, streaming media, websites, etc.) presented to those panel members. In this manner, the AME can determine exposure metrics for different media based on the collected media measurement data.
Techniques for monitoring user access to Internet resources, such as webpages, advertisements and/or other Internet-accessible media, have evolved significantly over the years. Internet-accessible media is also known as online media. Some known systems perform such monitoring primarily through server logs. In particular, entities serving media on the Internet can use known techniques to log the number of requests received at their servers for media.
The figures are not to scale. Wherever possible, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts